Don't Leave Me Here
by Chupachupss
Summary: Seule et déboussolée, la jeune blonde appuyée contre cette pierre ancienne laisse couler ses larmes. Caroline a perdu ses amis. Klaus a perdu sa fille qui n'a pas connu la vie. C'est l'âme en peine que les deux se retrouvent. Ensemble, ils décident de fuir leurs souvenirs et leurs problèmes respectifs. (TS/Two-Shot)


Une petite fiction que je ne saurais situer... Je la mettrais sûrement après** les épisodes 5x17 et 1x1****7de TVD et TO. **

Je n'y connais rien aux Voyageurs et ai décidé d'écrire cette fiction ce samedi 12 Avril parce que je me sentais d'humeur :) Mais je plonge un peu dans l'inconnu en citant Markos et ses ravisseurs... **En passant, ça fait désormais un an que je suis sur le site, donc considérer ça comme un petit anniversaire Klarolien. **

**IMPORTANT : La beauté des fan-fictions fait que je peux créer mon propre univers, cela signifie que les passages Klaroline dans le 5x11 n'ont jamais existé, je trouve cela mieux. + il n'y a pas de grande intrigue, c'est complètement Klaroline. Je ne m'attarde pas sur Jackson et compagnie de TO. (J'ai écrit cette histoire sans avoir vu les épisodes qui suivent ceux que j'ai cité plus haut, donc je ne prends pas compte de la suite.)**

**Oui, j'ai "tué" le bébé dans cette fiction, mais en même temps je me demande comme il fait pour être encore en vie, après tout ce qu'a vécu Hayley x3. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ça, j'essaie de faire quelque chose d'original ici ;)**

**Désolée pour le blabla, bonne lecture ! :) **

* * *

Les jambes repliées, la tête contre la pierre encore humide par la rosée hivernale. Telle était la position immédiate de Caroline Forbes, ses larmes accompagnant cette situation misérable.

La ruelle sombre où elle était faisait résonner ses pleurs et ses lamentations, malgré sa solitude certaine. Le sol froid ne lui apportant pas son soutien alors que les briques contre sa tête commençaient à lui faire mal. Cependant, son intérêt n'était pas focalisé là-dessus. Mais sur un point beaucoup plus accablant.

La douleur était si forte, ses émotions amplifiées ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. _Les Voyageurs_. Rien que ce surnom sonnait faux à ses oreilles dorénavant, qui l'avait donc inventé ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance, car le créateur de cette ligue meurtrière ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'un esprit maléfique. Comment pouvait-elle être même en vie ? Ses amis… Ce mot lui décrocha un énième sanglot déchirant. Elle essaya de se rappeler, afin d'obtenir des réponses sur sa présence ici-même. Elle aurait dû mourir. Cela aurait été mieux. Et elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir ainsi. Néanmoins, la blonde voulait comprendre. Que s'était-il passé ? Ils avaient attaqué l'ennemi, Markos, le chef de cette bande d'écervelés, le combat était inégal, ils étaient bien trop nombreux contre eux, les plans habituellement stupides mais efficaces de Damon n'avaient pas faits effet ce soir-là. Sa mémoire s'embrouilla, et les souvenirs de la bataille devinrent plus brumeux, signe de son manque de concentration, qui se tournait surtout vers sa douleur constante. Elle ferma les yeux, faisant une nouvelle tentative. Markos avait levé la voix, rappelant ses troupes. Elle se souvint. Son incompréhension face à ce geste de meneur. _Pourquoi ? Avait-il enfin compris que nous ne le laisserions pas gagner si facilement ? Qu'il fallait nous craindre ?_ _Mais qu'y avait-il à craindre d'une bande d'adolescents ?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Malheureusement la réponse n'était pas si optimiste. Son regard s'était posé derrière elle, se retournant, elle avait alors remarqué qu'elle était la seule debout, entourée des cadavres de ses amis. Voilà pourquoi Markos l'avait abandonnée. Il avait sûrement pensé que son châtiment serait plus cruel que la mort, et l'avait laissée vivre. La blonde mit sa tête entre ses jambes, elle était seule. Ses larmes se multiplièrent.

**XxXx**

Klaus était sorti de la maison en vitesse, il n'était rien de plus désireux que de s'écarter le plus loin possible de cette résidence maudite. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes, mais l'Originel faisait tout pour les retenir. Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, il se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre. Il marchait à toute allure, l'air frais lui piquant la peau, tandis que la lune se faisait plus claire. Malgré tous ses efforts, les souvenirs des récents événements faisaient des cercles dans sa tête. La manière dont Hayley était arrivée, paniquée devant la demeure Mikaelson. Les frères l'avaient aussitôt emmenée dans les étages, afin qu'elle puisse s'allonger. Le cœur de l'hybride s'était alors serré lorsqu'il avait remarqué le sang qui inondait les jambes de la louve. _Non, avait-il pensé, tout mais pas ça_. Malheureusement, le mal avait été fait. Submergée de toutes ces inquiétudes terrifiantes et de situations stressantes, Hayley avait fini par perdre son enfant pré-né en faisant une fausse couche. Elijah était resté avec elle en guise de soutien tandis que Klaus avait dévalé les escaliers pour se retenir d'étrangler la louve. Ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute, il savait qu'il était en parti responsable de cette horrible nouvelle. La culpabilité qu'il ressentait était bien plus qu'insupportable, elle était dévorante, rongeant tout le reste et envahissant son cœur. Gare à l'humain qui croiserait son chemin, il n'en paierait pas cher de sa peau, le malheureux.

Ses paupières clignotaient et l'Originel dût lutter pour ne pas s'abandonner aux larmes, écarquillant les yeux pour les chasser. Mais rien n'y faisait, cette action ne suffisait pas pour faire partir la douleur qu'il ressentait. Son attention fut tournée par des cris lointains, des pleurs plus précisément. Une jeune femme sûrement. Que faire dans cette situation ? Il pouvait tout aussi bien faire demi-tour et ignorer ces lamentations laborieuses. Cependant, il se sentait étrangement concerné, maintenant qu'il l'avait entendue. Il se dirigea précautionneusement vers les sons déchirants, l'oreille attentive. Il se demanda la raison de cette désespérance qui amenait cette fille à verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Soudainement, il l'entendit se reprendre, ce qui perturba sa quête de la retrouver. Il se guida de ses sens affûtés de loup-garou en oubliant son ouï. Il était proche. Il le savait. Il le _sentait_.

Il tourna à un angle ambigu et se retrouva devant une scène affligeante. Une jeune femme à la chevelure dorée, était assise contre la pierre froide de la ruelle désolée. Son attention se tourna vers elle, ressentant une impression familière face à sa silhouette floue. Elle sanglotait entre ses jambes, sa tête enfouie et cachée ne lui permettant pas de la reconnaître. Ses pieds se raclèrent contre le sol et la fille leva soudainement les yeux vers lui. _Ces yeux bleus clairs._ Il l'avait reconnue, et au fond, il en avait été sûr à l'instant où l'avait aperçue. La fille devant lui n'était autre que Caroline Forbes.

Mais que faisait-elle donc ici ? Et quelle explication pouvait-il bien y avoir à la présence de ses larmes ? Elle le dévisageait, signe qu'elle l'avait également reconnu.

Tous les deux en piteux état, ils ne prononcèrent aucun mot. Il n'y avait rien à dire de toute manière. Pas maintenant. Pas alors que les deux vivaient une expérience traumatisante. Caroline ne cessait de le fixer, attendant de sa part qu'il fasse un geste, un signe, n'importe quoi. Ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard. Lentement, il s'assit près d'elle, et la blonde ne manqua pas de constater les larmes présentes dans ses yeux.

Ils restèrent dans cette position pour ce qui semblait des heures, attendant dans le silence que l'un des deux agisse.

Klaus l'observa : ses joues étaient parsemées de roses et le reste de sa peau s'était transformé en un blanc livide, comme si la blonde avait la nausée et couvait une maladie. Ses sanglots s'étaient calmés, mais des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient toujours sur son visage poupin. Lui-même avait dû mal à se retenir. Des milliers de questions vagabondaient dans son cerveau, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à les lui poser.

Toujours enfermés dans cette atmosphère silencieuse, les deux êtres surnaturels essayèrent de trouver du réconfort auprès de l'autre.

Caroline posa sa tête contre l'épaule de l'Originel alors que celui-ci enveloppa l'un de ses bras autour de ses propres épaules. La blonde enfouit sa tête dans son torse et son corps se remit à trembloter sous ses nombreux sanglots. L'hybride resserra son étreinte et ferma les yeux en posant son menton contre les beaux cheveux ondulés de la vampire. Il respira son odeur, caressa la peau de son bras, sentit ses cheveux qui dégageaient toujours le même arôme naturel, tout ce qui lui avait manqué d'elle et qui réussissait à enlever une part de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Son cœur se remplit de nouvelles émotions qui chassèrent les anciennes. L'adoration, l'espoir, la peur, le bonheur et la tristesse en même temps. Même si la culpabilité, l'horreur, la douleur et le regret restaient coincés dans des parcelles encore existantes de son cœur.

La blonde se calma doucement. Il dégagea son menton de ses cheveux tandis qu'elle relevait sa tête pour rencontrer ses yeux. Ils se fixèrent, échangeant leur souffrance commune et essayant de s'appuyer sur cela pour se réconforter. Klaus approcha sa main de la joue rosée de la blonde et la caressa lentement de son pouce. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde sous ce geste et posa sa tête contre son front. Tous les deux ne souhaitaient rien de plus que de se toucher, de se sentir, de trouver un soutien quelque part dans ces gestes. Et cela faisait son effet, car Caroline s'était calmée, et Klaus ressentait autre chose que cette horrible culpabilité. Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant que la blonde ne s'écarte de l'Originel sans brusquerie. Celui-ci savait qu'elle fixait surtout ses larmes, son visage était beaucoup plus expressif que le sien, et il pouvait remarquer son questionnement silencieux.

Finalement, d'une petite voix à peine audible, elle murmura :

« Ils sont tous morts. »

Elle le regardait toujours.

« Mes amis, continua-t-elle alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de nouvelles larmes, je suis la seule survivante. »

Klaus remercia silencieusement la personne qui l'avait laissée sauve, malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il la laissa poursuivre sans la couper.

« C'était tellement stupide, dit-elle toujours de ce ton presque inaudible, cependant l'hybride arrivait tout de même à suivre.»

Sa voix lui avait manqué.

« Nous étions bien trop désavantagés, Bonnie a perdu ses pouvoirs, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Elena et moi étions les seuls à pouvoir nous battre. Liv et son frère nous a laissé tomber au dernier moment. Matt un humain... Nous n'aurions même pas dû songer à ça. La bataille était perdue d'avance. Il m'a laissée vivre juste pour me voir souffrir. »

Caroline ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui disait tout ça, mais elle savait qu'elle avait irrésistiblement besoin de se confier.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici, termina-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers Klaus. Je suis en Nouvelle-Orléans n'est-ce pas ? »

Il hocha de la tête, répondant silencieusement à sa question. Elle détourna les yeux et fixa le mur de briques en face d'elle.

« Tu ne sais pas pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en parlant pour la première fois. Tu ne te souviens pas …? »

Sa voix était enrouée et rocailleuse, mais la jeune blonde ne sembla pas y faire attention.

« Non, murmura-t-elle. »

Klaus l'observa.

« Ou alors, _tu ne veux pas_ te souvenir, comprit-il. »

La blonde tourna sa tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient rouges et des traces de crayon noir bordaient son contour. Elle semblait si vulnérable. Mais vu son regard malheureux posé sur lui, il supposa qu'il n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle. Il se rendit compte qu'elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Une confession sur la présence de ses larmes peut-être ? Elle ne le poussait pas, mais il se doutait que la curiosité devait la ronger.

La nuit les englobait, le ciel bleu foncé commençait à pointer les premières étoiles nocturnes alors qu'aucun nuage ne venait le perturber. C'était une belle soirée en perspective et d'un point de vue météorologique. Le vent venait apporter sa touche de fraîcheur tandis que les deux observaient le ciel avec tristesse. Il finit par se lancer :

« Tu ne le savais probablement pas, mais Hayley et moi attendions une fille. »

Caroline détacha son regard du ciel pour le poser sur l'Originel. En effet, elle n'avait pas été mise au parfum, pas même par Tyler, qui avait pourtant été faire sa petite vendetta en Nouvelle Orléans. Il avait dû le savoir. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne le saurait jamais.

« Le problème est que nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses depuis notre arrivée ici et… Elle n'a pas pu le supporter. Elle a fait une fausse couche. »

Klaus sentit ses larmes brouiller sa vue. La blonde n'avait pas décroché son regard de lui et l'observait avec compréhension et désolation. Il venait de perdre un enfant, mise à part la folie qu'il puisse en avoir un, elle ne s'imaginait même pas la peine qu'il devait ressentir.

Il avait au début été révolté par cette nouvelle de grossesse, mais après réflexion, il avait fini par accepter le fait qu'il puisse devenir père. Il le voulait, pour son enfant, et pour lui. Il n'avait pas voulu l'abandonner comme Mikael l'avait fait, car il savait qu'Hayley l'aurait sûrement gardé, cet enfant, et il aurait grandi sans père. Cette image l'horrifiait, lui donnait un sentiment de répulsion intense. Parce qu'elle lui rappelait bien trop ses souvenirs d'enfance, toutes ces fois où Mikael lui avait rappelé qu'il n'était pas son vrai père. Que son père adoptif avait été tué et massacré après son pêché. Klaus s'était maintes fois demandé ce qui avait conduit sa mère a couché avec cet homme. Qu'avait-il de spécial ? Pourquoi tromper Mikael ? Etait-elle amoureuse ? Des questions qui resteraient à jamais sans réponses mais qu'ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à oublier.

Puis Hayley avait essayé de tuer son enfant avec ce tue-loup, et il avait ressenti de la peur et de la colère. Une rage intense qui l'avait déstabilisé lorsqu'il s'y était interrogé. Rebekah avait raison : il avait eu la plus grande peur de sa vie. L'idée que son enfant puisse être en danger l'avait massacré. Maintenant il se dit qu'il aurait dû mourir à ce moment-là. Car cet enfant n'aurait pas pris une aussi grande place dans son cœur que maintenant.

Les sorcières n'avaient pas stoppés leurs plans diaboliques pour tuer sa fille, et ils les avaient tous contournés avec bravoure et intelligence. Et pourtant son bébé était mort. A cause de quoi ? Du stress de la mère ? De son angoisse omniprésente ? Des événements qui allaient bien trop vites pour qu'une femme enceinte puisse supporter la pression ? L'idée semblait tellement peu crédible après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu pour protéger sa fille.

Il sentit qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue. Il se leva brusquement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pleurer. Il n'était pas faible. Il l'entendit se mettre sur ses pieds et mettre une main sur son épaule. Il était dos à elle.

« Klaus, ne te cache pas de moi. Tu as le droit de … C'est la chose la plus humaine qui nous reste. »

Doucement, il fit demi-tour. La blonde le dévisagea avec attention, prenant l'aisance de mettre une main sur sa joue et d'essuyer la larme qui avait coulé. Elle-même avait cessé ses pleurs et s'était complètement calmée, même si la douleur et la tristesse baignaient toujours dans ses prunelles bleutées.

« Comment fais-tu ? Chuchota-t-il devant son air calme.

- Je suis vivante. Mon ennemi m'a laissée vivre pour que je puisse souffrir éternellement. Mais je ne peux pas lui laisser cette satisfaction. Nous devons avancer. »

Il la regarda, incrédule. Il enleva sa main de sa joue et fit quelques pas loin d'elle.

« Avancer ? Cria-t-il. Comment veux-tu que j'avance après ça ? Ma fille est morte ! M-Ma… »

Il abattu son poing contre le mur en briques en répétant la même phrase. Essayant de transmettre sa douleur à travers lui. Caroline se contentait de l'observer, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'avait pas peur, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Elle savait que c'était sa manière de gérer le deuil, la violence. Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne risquait pas de se prendre un coup, elle s'avança et se mit à son niveau, prenant doucement la main qui avait frappé le mur et l'emmêla à ses doigts, avant de poser un baiser dessus. Elle releva la tête pour remarquer son regard vide et rivé sur le sol. Puis finalement, elle l'enlaça en l'approchant vers elle.

Sa tête était contre son torse alors que les mains de l'Originel l'enfermait contre son corps. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés, ce geste leur apportant un réconfort important.

« Cela va prendre du temps, je sais, continua la blonde à mi-voix, mais tu verras, nous allons tous les deux réussir à aller de l'avant. Il le faut. Sinon, nous ne pourrions pas vivre. Je te le promets, nous allons réussir. Ensemble. »

Il défit leur étreinte pour la regarder dans le blanc des yeux, ce dernier mot sonnait comme une cloche dans ses oreilles.

« Ensemble ? »

Elle fit un petit sourire timide et détourna les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde.

« Oui, si tu es d'accord. »

Il réussit à étirer les lèvres dans un léger sourire, ce geste lui paressait lointain. Il s'approcha pour l'embrasser sur le front alors qu'il caressait ses cheveux d'une main.

« Je veux partir d'ici, affirma-t-il.

- Moi aussi, admit-elle. Mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant ça.

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai atterri ici, Klaus, mais il faut que je retourne à Mystic Falls… Je dois… J-Je…

- Tu veux leur dire adieux, comprit-il. »

Sa main faisait ventouse à sa joue et il la caressa gentiment. C'était fou comme il pouvait passer de violent à affectueux en quelques minutes.

« Je peux peut-être aider, dans ce cas, intervint une voix derrière Klaus. »

Celui-ci se retourna, pour remarquer une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds bouclés et à l'air malicieux et rebelle. Elle semblait néanmoins triste.

« Liz, murmura Caroline. »

Donc c'était elle, la fille qui avait refusé de combattre au côté de Caroline et ses amis.

« C'est moi qui t'ai amenée ici, leur apprit-elle, ils t'ont épargnée, mais j'ai crus que tu allais éteindre tes émotions lorsque tu les as tous regardés. J'ai donc fait un sort qui te mènerait là où tu voudrais. Et tu es arrivée ici. Puis je t'ai suivie. »

Caroline comprit que par « tu les as tous regardés » elle parlait des cadavres sanglants de ses amis. Elle la regarda, perplexe :

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- J'ai mes raisons. »

La blonde se demanda si ses raisons n'étaient pas Jeremy. C'était lui qui avait été chargé de la retrouver pour lui demander de l'aide, et elle avait refusé. Peut-être se sentait-elle redevable envers lui après le constat de sa mort.

« Donc… Tu veux y retourner ? Mon sort ne sera pas assez puissant pour te laisser vagabonder là-bas en permanence, tu n'auras que quelques heures, voire un jour grand max.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passera le temps écoulé ?

- Tu te retrouveras ici. »

La blonde hocha la tête. L'hybride la fixait avec interrogation sur la suite des événements. Comme si elle savait ce qu'il pensait, elle lui dit :

« Je veux que tu sois là. »

Elle s'en fichait complètement de paraître autoritaire, mais Klaus ne sembla ne pas s'en soucier, car il lui prit la main et regarda Liv avec impatience. Celle-ci comprit le message et commença à réciter une langue étrangère.

* * *

**Cela sera vraiment une toute petite fiction de 2 ou 3 chapitres grands max. Mais j'avais envie de réécrire ... De toute façon une fiction sans intrigue ne peut pas tenir longtemps avec moi. La fin arrivera sûrement au prochain chapitre. Je sais déjà comment tout va se terminer, donc pas de soucie à se faire là-dessus ;)**

**Bisous Tout Le Monde :3**


End file.
